The meeting
by Queen of the Spiders
Summary: My o.c. frist meet the team. will a fight start friendship spring or love Blossom. read and find out. R&R rated for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Kira's P.O.V.

I walked out to the mail box from my sisters and my house to get the mail. Flipping through the mail muttering "bill, bill, bill, junk mail, cosm magazine, bill, package from Sprit world? What the hell is that? "

"What the hell is that?" Kaia asked from behind me as I walked past her to the kitchen staring at the package. Kaia natural followed. She looked over my shoulder to read the package. It said:

Sprit World

596 Rekai Rd.

68566 Athens, Greece

Kira and Kaia Kochi

123 Niigata Rd.

45976 Kyato, Japan

"Who the hell do we know in JAPAN!" I asked my younger sister looking at the package with interest.

"I have no clue!" She said "Open it!" she continued excitedly

"O.K. ok calm down all ready!" I shouted getting annoyed quickly. I set it down and started ripping off the plain brown paper and opened the black box that laid below it to reveal a letter and tape. The letter had hand written names on it Kaia and my names: **Kira & Kaia **inside the envelope was a hand written letter addressed to me and my sister it read something like this;

Dear Kira & Kaia,

Hi! You're probably wondering who and why I am writing you. Well let me introduce myself I am the prince of the Rekai or better know to you as the Sprit world Konema Daioh. I have noticed the large amount of power coming from your arena in resent months, And as the Director of The Human and Sprit worlds protection. I would like you to join my team of protectors. For more information please watch the video.

Sincerely,

Konema Daioh

"Let's watch the video!" Kaia shouted grabbing the video and running to the front room.

"Sure why the Hell not?" I Said "not like I had any plans" I muttered glaring at the letter. 'how the hell did he sense it I thought that Demons where the only could. Yeah we came in to our powers 3 months ago when mom was killed. But we haven't told anyone. So how the hell did this Konema know?' I thought. The movie gave is no info besides how to contact him which Kaia instantly wanted to call but I told her no I wanted to find out what the hell he actually wanted. To say the least I didn't trust this person.


	2. enter the team

Kira's P.O.V.

At school two days after the package had come in the mail a teenage guy about 17 18ish came up to me at school he was about 5'11" with red hair and green eyes I had seen him around school being chased by a flock of girls.

"Kira Kochi?" he asked in a soft gentle voice.

"Yea. What do you want?" I asked looking at him I could smell his demonic aura 'a kitsune Hn what's a fox doing in the school in a human body none the less' I thought

"I'm Shuichi Minamino" He introduced himself extending his hand. I looked at him for a moment than shook it.

"Kira" I responded "what do you want fox boy" I asked shocking him a little.

"I should have expected that" he said with a smile "can we talk privately?" he continued with a smirk.

"I probably shouldn't trust you but I will talk meet me in the park after school" I said planning to get my katana. He nodded and turned and walked away. I watched warily.

"KIRA!" Kaia shouted getting my attention. I shook my head and looked at her.

"What?" I asked a little annoyed that she pulled me out of my thoughts.

"I asked why you have your katana with you are you going to train or something?" She asked worried

"No I'm meeting a fox about something." I stated calmly and turned to walk away.

"I'm coming to." She said glaring at me for even attempting to do something like that alone.

'Heaven forbid I do anything alone' I thought angrily "No your not" I said sharply "I'm going alone."

"No your not we're both new to are powers it could get dangerous quickly how could you even think of doing something like this by yourself!" She yelled getting worked up.

"Kaia shut up I am only going to talk I am just taking my katana as a safety measure. Get off my back!" I yelled back than turned and walked out the door she followed her katana in hand. 'Damn oh well' I thought sighing and continued to the park where Shuichi and three others waited. "Who are they" I asked looking at the fox.

"This is Yusuke. He was about 5'8" with black hair and brown eyes. This is Hiei. Hiei was about 4'11" with black hair and red eyes. And this is Kuwabara. He was about 6'3" with orange hair and blue eyes." The Fox said nodding at each in turn. "Who's that" He asked nodding to Kaia

"This is Kaia my twin" I Said. Kaia is 5'7" with black hair and violet eyes and my twin. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked

"Joining our team" Yusuke said getting annoyed with the round about questioning. I Raised a eyebrow 'first the package now this what the hell is going on'

"Why?" I asked "better yet how do you know you who I am let alone that where demons?" I growled getting annoyed with them.

"Konema's radar picks up any demons with active powers B-class and above." Shuichi said like it was a common thing.

"Who the Hell is Konema?" I asked growling

"The ruler…" I cut Kuwabara off

"I know that I know he's the ruler of Reikai. That does not tell me who the hell he is" I said annoyed.

"Would you like to meet him?" A Girl asked brightly from behind me. I whipped out my katana and in a defensive stance in milliseconds. The girl had blue hair and pink eyes. I glared at her.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked sheathing my katana.

"I'm Botan!" She said brightly! I "Well do you?" she continued brightly.

"Sure, Why the hell not?" I said annoyed

"How do we get there?" Kaia asked

"Through the portal at Genkai's Temple." Yusuke said

"Genkai?" I said "The sprit wave master?" I asked surprised.

"Yes." Yusuke said with an affectionate voice.

"Ok let's go, lead the way" I said looking at Yusuke. He nodded and walked towards the temple.


	3. Chapter 3

Last time: "Through the portal at Genkai's Temple." Yusuke said

"Genkai?" I said "The sprit wave master?" I asked surprised.

"Yes." Yusuke said with an affectionate voice.

"Ok let's go, lead the way" I said looking at Yusuke. He nodded and walked towards the temple.

This time:

'This Yusuke has some kind of connection to Genkai, but what could he possible have…' my thoughts where cut short by Yusuke shouting "We're grandma!" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yusuke shut up I can still hear just fine." A old women with pinkish gray hair said walking towards us. I nodded at her know by her energy signature that she was Genkai the sprit wave master.

"Genkai these are the two we told you about the ones with a lot of power a lot of untapped untamed power." Shuitchi said suddenly looking wiser. Genkai suddenly looked at him.

"Do you think it's them Kurama?" Genkai asked looking shocked

"Wait! Kurama?" I asked confused

"Long story but on the Rekai team I am know as Kurama or Youko Kurama" Kurama said looking a little annoyed. Turning back to Genkai "Yes I do and think they lost the memories or they got suppressed."

"Are you talking about us?" Kaia asked looking a bit surprised and annoyed. I watched Kurama and Genkai with interest now.

"What the hell do you mean untapped untamed power and what memories? What the hell is going on?" I asked my interest rising.

"I. no we think you might be the fire fox sisters that went missing about 17 years ago give or take a couple months" Kurama responded with a small frown forming.

"I take it these sisters were powerful." Kaia said looking amused

"Wait you think they're THE FIRE FOX sisters." Hiei said looking slightly angry

"Yes don't you recognize there scent or hell there aura? I mean come on Hiei you are the one that was the closest to…." Kurama's voice trailed off as he looked away. Hiei looked at me than at Kaia as he looked at Kaia I seen the surprise register on his face. Quickly looking at Kurama

"How do we unlock they're memories." Hiei asked him turning his gaze back at Kaia.

"I don't know if I did I would have done it all ready!" Kurama said slightly angry

"Come on lets get them to Konema maybe he knows how to get there memories back!" Yusuke said with a slight doubt in his voice. They both looked at him than nodded.

"ok lets go if we're going all ready" I said annoyed 'maybe this Konema can explain this more than these idiots can' I thought sighing 'or not' "hn"


	4. Chapter 4

Oh and for this chapter and all others I don't own any of the Yu Yu characters

Last time: "How do we unlock they're memories." Hiei asked him turning his gaze back at Kaia.

"I don't know if I did I would have done it all ready!" Kurama said slightly angry

"Come on lets get them to Konema maybe he knows how to get there memories back!" Yusuke said with a slight doubt in his voice. They both looked at him than nodded.

"Ok lets go if we're going all ready" I said annoyed 'maybe this Konema can explain this more than these idiots can' I thought sighing 'or not' "hn"

This time:

Walking out of the portal standing in front of a huge wall and giant doors Kaia's eyes got huge. "Wow, this is where Konema lives?" Kaia asked in amazement

"Yes this is where the almighty short shit lives" I said without thinking "wait how'd I know that?" I asked my eyebrow lifting slightly. Kurama looked at me than at Kaia and than at Genkai and back at me again.

"Maybe they are them that is what they called Konema after all" Kurama said the amusement shone in his eyes.

"Wait how could our mom have known that we had powers or abilities or whatever. I mean she had to have known we didn't get our whatever's in till she died which means that the she bound our powers or whatever." I said pointing out the obvious

"The sisters would have picked a human that had twins and a high sprit awareness so that this would happen so there ki could stabilize." Kurama said while leading us into the castle.

"Why would there ki have to stabilize?" Kaia asked the term sounded familiar but from where she had no clue.

"Just before they disappeared there was a huge war between the demon rulers and to settle it there was a tournament they entered the last battle was a four way battle so eight demons to win they sent a huge amount of sprit energy at the other six demons in affect winning the battle but with unstable ki they had to flee to let it stabilize leaving us in charge." Konema said waking up to us. The toddler was barely three feet high. I looked down at him and smirked.

"So I'm assuming this is the almighty short shit." I said rubbing my temples thinking 'man I need more sleep' yawning I continued "maybe we should continue this in the morning"

"Yea it's midnight down there and the rest of us need sleep and time to think about this." Yusuke said looking at Kaia and I than at Kurama and Hiei. "We can all Crash here and start back up in the morning tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me" Kaia said yawning than started looking around the office for a good place to crash.

"I can call the school and mother to make arrangements for it." Kurama said yawning as well than walked to the left of the screen that was behind us, and through a door to a room with beds following I choose a corner bed and watched as Kaia took the bed across from mine Hiei took the one next to hers and Yusuke took the one next to me and Kurama took the one and the other side of him. I yawned laid down and was out.

Next chapter: they're dreams and the start of the couples.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own The Yu Yu characters etc….

Last time: "Yea it's midnight down there and the rest of us need sleep and time to think about this." Yusuke said looking at Kaia and I than at Kurama and Hiei. "We can all Crash here and start back up in the morning tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me" Kaia said yawning than started looking around the office for a good place to crash.

"I can call the school and mother to make arrangements for it." Kurama said yawning as well than walked to the left of the screen that was behind us, and through a door to a room with beds following I choose a corner bed and watched as Kaia took the bed across from mine Hiei took the one next to hers and Yusuke took the one next to me and Kurama took the one and the other side of him. I yawned laid down and was out.

This time: Kira's P.O.V.

I woke with a start jumped up and went start to a defensive stance glaring around I relaxed as the memories of the previous day flooded my mind I paused and analyzed them and muttered "Fire fox twins if we are them….. I need to research." I glanced and noticed only fox boy awake. "Hey is there a library in this place or some place I can read up on who we supposedly are?" I asked locking eyes with him wondering why they looked so familiar.

"Yes but you won't find what you are looking for there." He replied quietly then gestured for me to follow him out of the room.

"Why? Do you say that?" I questioned

"You to where careful to keep your names history and possessions hidden from most people." Kurama replied mournfully

"Most but not all who knows?" I continued

"Your mate." Came the reply

"Mate?!" I gasped shocked I watched him recognizing the look on his eyes as the affectionate one I had seen in my dreams 'Wait my dreams' I thought ' maybe they aren't dreams but memories' "who was my mate?" I murmured quietly to my self

"Your mate has a matching bite mark on his left shoulder." He whispered promoting me

"Bite mark…." I whispered my hand touching my left shoulder next to my neck tracing the mark there. His hand mirrored mine rubbing his shoulder/neck. "may I see your shoulder I may be able to help with the pain there." I asked out of reflex my healer side rearing its head. He nodded as I approached. I touched his shoulder feeling the muscles below the skin and the soft silk that was his skin. Then I noticed it. The bite on his shoulder and its distinctive outline my hand jerked away and I stared in shock. "That mark!" I gasped out

"it matches mine?" he Finished quietly not looking at me but savoring the lingering feeling of my fingertips on his shoulder. "Yes to answer your question I am." He continued looking away

"But if you knew why didn't you say something?" I asked the memories of my former life collecting slowly "It had to have been painful!" I muttered

"I didn't want to rush you." He whispered back glancing at me. I stepped towards him barely a foot away from him. I raised my hand and gently laid it on his check. His arms snaked around my waist as he stared into my eyes and leaned it…………….

That it from this chapter toon in next time for the story heating up and for the loyal readers sorry for the long wait but life got in the way 


End file.
